


Chemistry | Evie x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [17]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Insecurity, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Evie knows your emotions better than you do.





	Chemistry | Evie x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> #141 “Wait a second. Are you jealous?” #145 “You deserve better than me.”

You rolled your eyes as you watched Evie laugh at something Doug had said. You tapped your fingers impatiently, waiting for her to get back and explain your chemistry homework to you.

The education system on the Isle was flawed, to say the least, and your teacher told you that you needed a tutor and Evie jumped at the opportunity. You and her dated on the Isle. Well, as close as you could get to dating on the Isle.

You had always met in secret out of fear of her mother and fear of everyone else on the Isle. Once she moved to Auradon and chose good, you were heartbroken. But 6 months later, you were in Auradon with her.

"I'm back!" Evie said in a sing song voice. You gave her a half smile as she sat down in front of you. "How's it going?" Evie asked. "Badly." You sighed. Evie winced. "Sorry. I just needed to talk to Doug for a minute." She apologized.

"Well I'm sorry to be taking up your precious time with Doug." You sneered sarcastically. "It's as if the other 12 hours you spend with him aren't enough!" You snarled.

Evie looked taken back for a moment before frowning, clearly upset. "What's your problem, (Y/N)? What happened?" Evie looked crestfallen which made your heart sting but also fueled your anger.  

"What happened?!" You questioned. "We couldn't be together on the Isle and now that we're here, you don't even have time for me!" You snapped, eyes burning.

You glared down at the table for a few seconds before daring to look up at Evie. She was laughing softly with a sly smile on her face. "What?" You asked rudely. 

**"** **Wait a second. Are you jealous?"** Evie asked, placing her hand on top of yours. You blinked. It hadn't occurred to you before then. You bit your lip and didn't meet Evie's gaze.

"You are, aren't you?" Evie asked. You sighed. _I guess there's no going back_ , you thought, making eye contact with Evie. "Yeah, I guess I am." You shrugged. "Why? Doug is just a friend. What's really wrong?" Evie asked, getting more and more concerned.

**"** **You deserve better than me."** You admitted. "You chose good and you're out here, making something of yourself. I don't want to hold you back." You told her. Evie was quiet for a moment, digesting what you had just told her.

You couldn't take it anymore. You stood up and moved to leave when Evie grabbed your hand. She pressed her lips to yours, hands grabbing at your shoulders almost desperately.

You pulled away, lips throbbing and lungs burning. "(Y/N) Tremaine. Don't you ever say that again." She almost growled. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And don't you doubt that." Evie smiled.

You smiled back at her, holding her hands. "C'mon. Let's go study in the dorm. We've got chemistry." Evie grabbed her bag, pulling you along. "In more ways than one." You grinned, resting your head on her shoulder.

She pecked your forehead as you continued towards your dorms.


End file.
